


In Love

by concupiscence66



Series: Falling [2]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscence66/pseuds/concupiscence66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Falling, Vince continues to learn about love, lust and friendship through every vaguely Howard-looking partner he can find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love

Vince took a sketchbook and pencils to the museum to see Rosey’s exhibit, like a proper art student. He didn’t want to see Rosey. If he saw Rosey, he was either going to run or try and climb inside his own knapsack. 

But he wanted to see Rosey’s work. He wanted to see if there was any hint of Vince visible. Would he see his eyes on an anthropomorphic crab? A hint of Vince’s face in Bauer’s? He just wanted to know. 

Truth be told, he wanted to see himself documented as more than just a reference. He was fairly certain he was deluding himself, but he wanted to see some sign he’d inspired a feeling, any feeling, in Rosey.

He couldn’t bring Howard, not when there was a possibility of Vince’s nude body being on display, so he went alone on his Monday off. Julie B. had strongly encouraged Vince, during their frequent video chats, to take a single art class in the evenings, and Vince was shocked to find himself enjoying the course. All his life, he’d struggled terribly in school and found it nearly impossible to pay attention, even when he enjoyed the subject, but Julie B. had been correct. Vince was older and wiser at nineteen. Even the art books that had seemed to be in a foreign language when he was younger now made sense.

Vince’s plan had been to work his way slowly through the museum, to start out sketching some still lifes and working on his technique before casually stumbling upon Rosey’s display, but his curiosity ate at him. He had to see what was on display, other than the single abstract piece that had been published in the paper.

Vince was so focused on where he was heading, he walked straight into a young man standing still in front of a painting, knocking them both to the floor. Security was on them in a moment, helping them both to their feet and asking what had happened. The other man explained that he had been so lost in a painting that it seemed as if the artist’s very soul had leapt from the canvas, into the young man’s body, and physically brought him to his knees in awe of the honesty in every brushstroke, “but then I realized that berk had knocked me over.”

He was a remarkable-looking man. He seemed to be in disguise, in his entirely white outfit. He had a heavy unibrow and a rather remarkable van dyke, but neither looked completely real and both were darker than the hair on his head. It was hard to figure his age, but he was tall and lanky with dark, curly hair, and that was inevitably enough to make Vince’s heart skip a beat. He was becoming pretty predictable in his crushes. Vince had an eye for bone structure and reckoned the man was quite good-looking under all his facial hair, but it barely mattered. A passing resemblance to Howard was enough.

He mumbled his apologies and tried to excuse himself, but the other man was staring at him hard and asked, “Do I know you from somewhere?”

There was something about the way the young man looked at Vince that made him feel exposed, like those dark eyes could see all.

Vince tried to shove thoughts of Howard, Stitch, Dan, and Julie B. out of his head and actually see Victor as he was, but it was impossible. The world came at Vince through a Howard Moon-tinted lens.

“I don’t think we’ve met. Sorry again.”

Vince apologized again to the security guard before legging it down the hall toward Rosey’s exhibit. His cheeks were already burning from the incident; if Rosey was hanging a picture of him with his bits out but his head replaced with a Victorola, now was as good a time as any to see it.

Xxx

Vince blinked back tears as he walked through the exhibit. It was clearly a tribute to Bauer. Even the most chaotic assemblage of shapes contained Bauer’s unmistakable nose and a pair of bright blue eyes. Vince loved some of the works, didn’t understand others, and felt annoyed by a few pieces for reasons he could not quite understand. He wished his art professor were there to walk him through it and help him sort out his feelings. Vince idly wondered if his professor had already seen the exhibit. Perhaps they could discuss it later. 

Then he saw it. It was an impressionist piece, all soft and fuzzy around the edges, but it was clearly a naked young man with his head thrown back in ecstasy. While every other image cried out “Bauer” to Vince, this painting was different. The nose and chin were wrong, and while the eyes were closed, there was a hint of messy eyeliner that seemed oddly modern. While most of the works had a wistful quality, this painting had a darker, more desperate edge to it.

Vince’s heart was pounding so hard, he wondered if the people around him could hear. He tried to keep his face neutral, to not broadcast his thoughts, lest others recognize him. Vince had trouble focusing on any one part of the painting; instead, it swirled in front of his eyes as he remembered the feeling of Rosey’s solid chest supporting his back as Vince had his first sexual experience. It had been innocence itself compared to Vince’s later experiences, but it looked raw and passionate on the canvas. 

“It’s you, isn’t it?”

Vince startled. The man with the eyebrows was standing behind him. Vince could feel his cheeks flaming. 

“I knew I recognized you. I, Victor Munro - poet, dreamer, weaver of satiric tales, painter, baker, candlestick maker - have the eyes of an artist, and I have an eye for art. You, young man, are art.”

Vince tried to shush Victor, but he continued in his dramatic and grand fashion. 

“When first I gazed upon this visage, I thought to myself, ‘Hey, I know this guy.’ But I could not place the face. This lovely, lovely face. You look like an angel. Mixed with some kind of bird,” Victor rambled. He spoke with dramatic flair, but he made very little sense. Vince found it both scary and appealing.

“Maybe we should go somewhere else,” Vince suggested. He wanted to put some space between himself and the nude painting of him getting a handjob. It wasn’t until Victor’s bushy eyebrows shot up that Vince realized that what he’d said sounded like an invitation.

“Yes. Let’s.”

Xxx

The bathroom was for employees only, but it afforded some privacy. Vince leaned against the sink as Victor dropped to his knees.

He watched Victor as he undid Vince’s trousers and pulled out his cock. Victor peered at it intently and stroked his beard.

“Something wrong?” Vince asked, beginning to feel awkward. 

“I have never before dabbled in the love that dare not speak its name,” Victor mumbled. “I wonder what is its name? I hope it isn’t called Julian.”

“Did you just say Julian? Are you called Julian?” Vince asked, suddenly concerned. He stared at Victor, trying to determine if he was Julie B. in a disguise. With Julie B., nothing was impossible or even unlikely.

“Julian has gone to beddy-byes. Nighty night, Jules.”

Vince had questions, but Victor was stroking his cock, and it was hard to think straight.

“I’ve got flavored johnnies,” Vince offered.

As Victor sucked him off through a strawberry-flavored condom, Vince stroked his curly hair and thought of Howard. Victor was lovely, with his pale skin and delicate wrists, and Vince was lucky to have attracted his attention. It should have been enough that someone like Victor wanted him, even if Victor was a bit daft and his eyebrows were out of control.

“Look at me, angel. Let me gaze upon you,” Victor pleaded as he stroked Vince’s cock. Vince tried to listen, but his eyes kept falling closed as he imagined Howard on his knees. Howard stroking Vince’s cock. Howard sucking him off and moaning.

And humming. Victor was humming, and it was amazing. Vince was definitely going to have to try that. It would be a pleasant surprise for Julie B. next time he was in town.

Vince tried to be quiet, lest an actual employee come kick them out, but Victor was very enthusiastic and it was hard not to show his appreciation. Vince covered his own mouth and was near orgasm when someone pounded on the door.

“Julian? Julian?” A woman’s voice traveled through the door. Victor jumped and moved to hide behind Vince’s naked legs. 

“I’m not going back,” Victor whispered. “It’s stifling my creativity. And the dogs who live in my eyes… Dogs in my eyes… I think they’re giving me drugs that make me crazy. Dogs living in my eyes? That doesn’t even make sense…”

Vince quickly pulled on his flares. His good time with Victor/Julian was clearly at an end. Vince had posed nude, and the result was a portrait of his O-face hanging in a gallery and a blowjob from an escapee from a mental hospital in a public restroom. Being arrested seemed like a likely follow-up. 

“I have to open this door,” Vince warned Victor. “I’m pretty sure we’ll be arrested if I don’t. But thanks. It was… nice.”

Victor frowned and then smiled.

“It was remarkable to see your face in person, twisted in wanton desire. It was like being in the painting, like when I put Vaseline on my eyes and thought I was living in Van Gough’s subconscious.”

Vince nodded politely and opened the door. There was a young but severely made-up nurse on the other side. 

“Julian. You have been very naughty,” she said in a steely tone. She was petite but curvaceous, with a beautiful black bob, dressed in the kind of white nurse’s uniform one rarely found outside of movies and costume shops. Vince found her scary and a bit sexy. 

“I’m not a child,” Victor snapped. “And I’m not going back. I’m an artist, I need to be free to create!”

“Where will you live? How will you pay rent, Julian?”

Victor struck a pose and drew a deep breath. Vince prepared for an epic speech, but Victor just shrugged and said, “Very well.” 

Victor followed the nurse halfway down the hall before turning to say, “It was good meeting you…”

“Vince.”

“Vince.”

Xxx

Vince had gone two months without sex before his aborted blowie at the museum, and he was itching for some human contact. He tried flirting with Howard and touching him whenever he had the chance, but Howard was skittish and said, “Don’t touch me.” Vince wasn’t sure what to make of his supervisor’s reactions. Howard would seem keen as they bantered and shared silly jokes, but then he’d retreat if Vince got too close.

Julie B. likely wouldn’t return from his tour with The Pod for another four, maybe five months. On rare occasions, Julie B. was able to video chat in private on a borrowed computer, and the conversation would inevitably take an x-rated turn, but most of the time, Julie B. was in an internet café surrounded by fellow hipsters. Vince had tried going out and meeting people, but he was too shy to really make a connection. He could dance with people but not talk to them. By the time he was pissed enough to make conversation, he was too drunk to make sense. He mainly just yelled about how much he liked everyone’s hair. Victor was the only man he’d managed to pull in months, and it was really Rosey that had done the pulling. 

When he saw Stitch’s number show up on his phone, Vince literally jumped for joy before answering.

“All right, Stitch?”

“Vince, I know you made your feelings clear, and I’m not trying to…”

“You wanna get together?” Vince asked, unable to feign any kind of cool. 

“Well… yes.”

“Genius! Tonight at your place?”

“Uh… yes?”

“See you then, Stitch!”

Vince hung up and did a little dance. Stitch was the answer to a prayer. He was a gentle, considerate lover who vaguely resembled Howard. Given their past, Vince trusted Stitch would not begrudge Vince a bit of fantasy. 

Vince jumped when he heard Howard’s soft chuckle.

“Happy to hear from Stitch, I see.”

Vince could feel his face turning red. “I guess so.”

“Is he over that other fella?” Howard asked with sincere interest. Vince was embarrassed to realize he hadn’t asked Stitch why he was calling. He’d been too eager for a little physical contact. 

Vince wasn’t the same boy who’d been afraid of falling in love with Stitch and never being loved in return. Now he was a man in love with his boss and afraid of never being loved in return.

It hadn’t occurred to him to ask Stitch about Pete. Vince worried about that.

“Stitch don’t really talk about himself,” Vince explained weakly. 

Howard looked uncomfortable but not judgmental. 

“Just don’t get in over your head, Little Man. I wouldn’t like to see you get hurt.”

Vince had hundreds of fantasies about Howard in his filthy little mind, but what he wanted more than anything was to be held while Howard gave one of his gentle, protective speeches. Or while Howard rogered him silly.

But Howard wasn’t big on being touched.

“I’m not gonna fall in love with Stitch,” Vince promised. “I’m still saving myself for Kate Bush. Or Mick Jagger. We’ll see who comes around first.”

xxx

 

Vince lay on his back with Stitch between his spread legs.

“Fuck me, Stitch. I want you inside me.”

Stitch kissed Vince as he fingered him, quickly preparing him to be entered. Julie B. was a generous lover, but nowhere as skilled as Stitch, who was able to make even the awkward bits like opening the condom wrapper seem sexy and cool.

“You can call me Pete,” Vince moaned. “Call me Pete while you fuck me.”

“Stroke your cock for me,” Stitch said as he worked a third finger inside of Vince. 

Vince licked his palm and stroked himself in time to Stitch’s fingering.

“I love having your big cock inside me,” Vince whimpered and was rewarded with a sharp slap on the ass.

“Dirty little slag,” Stitch teased. “Why don’t you come taste it first?”

Vince tried not to giggle, but there was something about Stitch that made him feel giddy. Vince got on his hands and knees, making sure Stitch could still play with his arse, and eagerly sucked Stitch’s cock through a condom until Stitch indicated he was ready for more by tossing Vince flat on his back and climbing on top of him. Stitch was very physical and dominating in bed, but also strangely gentle. Sex with Stitch was like a roller coaster ride. It felt dangerous, and there was a small chance of something going terribly wrong, but for the most part, it was a safe bit of adventure. 

“I’ve missed this,” Vince admitted as Stitch rubbed himself against Vince’s entrance, gently pressing until he was suddenly inside. Vince moaned as he was penetrated. He’d never quite gotten used to that feeling. It was strange and backwards and terrifying and amazing all at once.

“I’ve thought about you,” Stitch murmured. “I’ve thought about you a lot. More than I’ve wanted to.”

Vince doesn’t think about Howard as he and Stitch have sex. He’s content to be with his semi-friend, having amazing and string-free sex. Afterwards, Stitch admits he called Vince because Pete “has a… girlfriend?” Stitch does not want to discuss it, and Vince doesn’t particularly want to hear it. Instead, he talks about Howard. When they make love again, Stitch is sitting up with Vince in his lap, riding him. Stitch holds Vince tight and calls him Little Man, and it is very nearly perfect. 

Xxx

Vince can’t look at Howard the next morning, and Howard seems equally uncomfortable. Vince has a paranoid feeling that somehow Howard Knows, but he is fairly certain Howard is just generally uncomfortable with Vince’s sleeping around. 

“I don’t know what to do, Mr. Bollo,” Vince explained to Bollo, hating the whiny tone in his voice. “I don’t want Howard to be disgusted by me… but maybe I do. Maybe I want him to tell me what to do on my own time, the way he bosses me around here. Then I wouldn’t be so confused.”

Bollo gave a sage nod and said, “Vince and Bollo go banana horses, ride rainbow slide.”

Bollo had lived in the wild for a bit before being captured, and his English wasn’t as good as the animals raised in captivity, but he had gentle eyes and gave amazing hugs.

“Do you think he could ever fancy me? Sometimes I think he does, but… I want him to want me so much. How can I tell if it’s all in my head?”

“Do poppers with Razorlight.”

“No one has ever looked out for me like Howard. Mum had enough trouble looking out for herself.”

“Banana pie. Topshop sale.”

Vince reach through the bars to hug Bollo.

“Thanks for cheering me up, Mr. Bollo. You always know just what to say.”

Vince jumped when he heard a noise. Howard had warned Vince not to talk to the animals in front of others, lest he be seen as mad or just really pathetic, but Vince had trouble following rules in general and that rule in particular. 

He was ready to start making excuses when he turned and saw Howard beaming like an idiot.

“I’ve a surprise for you, Little Man,” Howard said grandly. Vince crossed his fingers for sweets, but then Howard stepped to the side to reveal the man standing behind him.

“Julie B.!” Vince yelled before throwing himself into Julie B.’s arms. Julie B. gave a quiet chuckle as he returned Vince’s eager embrace. 

“Wonderful news,” Julie B. explained. “Janus 15’s grandfather died.”

Vince tried to work up the appropriate facial expression, but he was at a loss. 

“Is that good news?”

“Not for Janus 15. He’s been weeping since he found out, but his family flew us home for the funeral. We’ll have to miss the Battle of the Genre-Defying Musically Oriented Collaborations in Hamburg, but it isn’t a great loss. It’s become so commercial. Last year, they distributed fliers and all manner of people showed up to watch.”

Vince could tell by the distaste on Julie B.’s face that people attending a musical event was somehow a bad thing, so he nodded his agreement and tried not to look at Howard. Howard liked Julie B. but found him to be a pretentious twat. Julie B. felt the same way about Howard. 

“I’m only here for one night. Tomorrow we’ll attend the funeral, and then we’re flying back to Germany to continue our tour.”

Vince’s mind filled with filthy thoughts about how to spend that one night, when he became painfully aware of Howard watching them. He glanced at his supervisor, who sheepishly said, “Well, I’d better get back to… pretending I have work to do, so you can have a bit of privacy.”

As soon as Howard was out of sight, Julie B. began snogging Vince like his life depended on it. “I’ve missed you,” Julie B. murmured between ardent kisses.

Vince wanted to get lost in the moment, but as soon as Julie B.’s hand moved towards Vince’s arse, he felt self-conscious. He was still feeling a bit sore from his evening with Stitch. It hadn’t been five hours since Stitch had taken him against the wall of the shower, and now he was preparing to sleep with another man. Julie B. and Vince had agreed to keep things open, but Vince was pretty sure this wasn’t what Julie B. had had in mind.

Xxx

“You can take off early,” Howard offered as Vince fed the marmosets. “You’re useless anyway. You do realize you already fed the marmosets fifteen minutes ago?”

That explained why the marmosets seemed so lethargic.

“I’m sorry, Howard. I’m just… sad about Janus 15’s grandfather.”

From what Julie B. had described, Janus 15’s grandfather sounded like a dick, but Howard didn’t know that. According to Julie B., the old man had referred to Janus 15 as “the poofy little retard.” Julie B. found the wording offensive and Vince was surprised it was acceptable legal language for a will, but apparently Janus 15 had simply cried at hearing “his childhood nickname.” Vince assumed there had to be some affection behind this name, since the man had also left Janus 15 several thousand pounds.

“Is this about Stitch?” Howard asked, not even pretending to look at Vince. “Is there something you should tell Julie B.?”

Vince threw the marmoset food at Howard and stormed off, furious at Howard for daring to point out the obvious. Normally, Howard was put off by a tantrum, but this time he followed Vince.

“If you have feelings for Stitch, there’s nothing to be ashamed about…”

“I don’t have feelings for Stitch!” Vince barked. “I just fu…”

Vince had nearly used the word ‘fuck’ in front of Howard. He was losing his mind.

Howard had the decency to look embarrassed.

“Then why are you so upset?”

Vince felt tears burning his eyes, but he refused to break down in front of Howard again. 

“I wouldn’t have been with Stitch if I knew Julie B. was coming home! I wasn’t trying to be…”

Vince couldn’t think of a word horrible enough to describe himself. Earlier in the week, he’d been blown by a stranger in a bathroom and now he was preparing to hop straight from Stitch’s bed to Julie B’s. His memories of his night with Dan Ashcroft were blurry and disjointed, but he could still hear a stranger saying, “You won’t even notice a few more…” He could never forget that part of the debacle or the way he’d felt two inches tall in that moment.

Vince flopped down on a bench and stared at his boots.

Howard sat down beside Vince, slouching until they were eye to eye, despite Howard’s impressive height. 

“Little Man…”

“Don’t call me that.”

The fact that Howard didn’t argue was proof the Northerner was hurt, but Vince couldn’t bear his innocent kindness. Vince had seen Howard trying to chat girls up. Howard had probably never had sex with the lights on or before going steady for a year. 

“Julie B. is… a complete lunatic, but he’s a good man, and he cares about you.”

Vince sagged under the weight of Howard’s pity.

“Would you like me to talk to him?”

Vince smiled at the thought of Howard, all pompous and uptight, warning Julie B. that Vince might be a bit saddle-sore from being bummed by Stitch. 

“I would pay to see you have that conversation,” Vince admitted, “but I’ll talk to him.”

“I think that’s a good idea.”

“Cheers, Howard.”

Vince looked at Howard, and then looked away, embarrassed. Howard talked nonsense all the time, but when Vince needed him, he somehow knew just what to say. Howard would make Vince muck out cages all day long, but he was also willing to stray far out of his comfort zone for Vince. Vince was sure the love he felt for Howard was writ clear all over his face, so he did his best to hide behind his hair.

Xxx

Vince tried to play it cool, but as soon as things started heating up with Julie B., he was terrified his partner would see some sign of what Vince had been up to hours earlier. As hard as he tried to push those thoughts out of his head, shame made him awkward and timid.

“Am I moving too fast?” Julie B. asked. “I haven’t had any privacy for months. You know how hard it is for me to masturbate when Janus 15 is around. Even when he isn’t in the room, there’s that bacony smell.”

“Have you been with anyone else?” Vince asked, aware the question sounded accusatory. Julie B. flushed and nodded.

“There was a woman in Finland who was dressed like a squirrel, and a kind of drum circle in Ibiza that took a surprisingly sexual turn.”

Even through his shame, Vince was curious about the squirrel outfit, but that story would have to wait.

“I got a blowie from a stranger at the museum… and last night I had sex with Stitch. And also this morning. I’m sorry. I didn’t think I would see you for months…”

“We agreed that this was not a monogamous relationship,” Julie B. reminded Vince, looking unaffected by the information. “There’s no reason to apologize.”

“I know, it’s just… It’s so…”

“Debauched?” Julie B. suggested. “Dirty? Sleazy?”

Vince was surprised to see a slight smirk on Julie B.’s face.

“I forgot what a kinky bastard you are,” Vince admitted as he allowed himself to be pulled back into Julie B.’s arms. Julie B. laughed and then asked, “So… how long ago were you having sex with another man? Hours?”

Vince laughed and melted into Julie B.’s arms, once again feeling safe and at ease. He’d been so wrapped up in his self-recrimination, he’d lost sight of one of the reasons he liked Julie B. so much: he was a dirty freak and proud of it. Even as the thought that he would have to tell Howard he’d been right popped into his head, Vince realized he’d never bring the issue up to Howard again. Howard took every shameful episode of Vince’s life in stride and then continued to treat Vince like a child in need of protection. The last thing Vince wanted to do was remind Howard of the truth.


End file.
